Mai Nakahara
Roles in Saimoe *Nanasama (Seven of Seven) *Sayoko Shiranagatani (Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning) *Maia Mizuki (Daphne in the Brilliant Blue) *May Wong (Kaleido Star) *Skuld (The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok) *Asuka (Poptan) *Himawari Natsuwa (Wandaba Style) *Ena (Gravion) *Midori Kasugano (Midori Days) *Mai Tokiha (Mai-Hime) *Chitose Nanbu (Ah My Buddha) *Kiku "Okiku" Sarasugawa (Happy Seven) *Rena Ryugū (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) *Yuna Konnyaku (Kage Kara Mamoru!) *Kotoha Kiryū (Lovely Idol) *Yoshikawa Maika (Magikano) *Nagisa Aoi (Strawberry Panic!) *Nanaha Misaki (Tactical Roar) *Noi Kasahara (The Wallflower) *Yuzuha (Utawarerumono) *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad) *Ritsuko Akizuki (Idolmaster: Xenoglossia) *Karin Hanazono (Kamichama Karin) *Teana Lanster (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *Asami Hoshino (Myself; Yourself) *Aono Morimiya (Sola) *Shino Ōkōchi (Kanngi: Crazy Shrine Maidens) *Chieri Sakurai (Kyouran Kazoku Nikki) *Nora Arendt (Spice and Wolf) *Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios) *Yukihime Kishima (Denpa teki na Kanojo) *Morgan (Tears to Tiara) *Teru Miyanaga (Saki) *Akiko Ogasawara (Taisho Basketball Girls) *Aleida, Kagura Shishido (Sora Kake Girl) *Hatsune Otonashi (Angel Beats!) *Haruna Niekawa (Durarara!!) *Nanami Yasuri (Katanagatagi) *Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail) *Sernia Iori Flameheart (Ladies versus Butlers!) *Zakuro (Otome Yokai Zakuro) *Eva-Q (Seikon no Qwaser) CDs Singles *2004-11-03: "Romance" *2005-03-02: "Etude" *2006-02-08: "Futaribocchi / Monochrome" *2007-05-23: "ANEMONE / Sazanami no Koe" (first ending theme of Kamichama Karin) *2009-09-30: "Sweet Madrigal" *2010-02-10: "My Starry Boy" (Ladies versus Butlers anime ending theme) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mai_Nakahara&action=edit&section=7 editAlbums *2004-02-04: Homework (mini album) *2005-05-11: Mini Theater *2006-09-27: Fantasia (mini album) *2008-06-25: Metronome Egg *2010-09-22: Suisei Script References #'^' "わがままフェアリーミルモでポン！ごおるでん　☆スタッフ＆キャスト☆" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved March 15, 2010. #'^' "StarChild:スペシャル：七人のナナ" (in Japanese). Starchild.co.jp. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' ".hack//黄昏の腕輪伝説" (in Japanese). Animax. Retrieved March 15, 2010. #'^' "光と水のダフネ ～ＳＴＡＦＦ＆ＣＡＳＴ～" (in Japanese). J.C. Staff. Retrieved March 15, 2010. #'^' "巌窟王" (in Japanese). gankutsuou.com. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "神魂合体ゴーダンナー！！" (in Japanese). New Type. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "神魂合体ゴーダンナー！！　SECOND SEASON" (in Japanese). New Type. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "GONZO 作品一覧　-カレイドスター-" (in Japanese). Gonzo. Retrieved March 15, 2010. #'^' "まぶらほ" (in Japanese). New Type. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "MOUSE" (in Japanese). Media Factory. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "おねがい☆ツインズ公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' (translator). (December 7, 2004). Popotan: Vanishing House. DVD. North America: Geneon. Event occurs at 23:35-24:53. UPC 013023295292. #'^' "ワンダバ スタイル" (in Japanese). Media Factory. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "DearS" (in Japanese). New Type. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "AMW｜DearS -ディアーズ-" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "GRAVION OFFICIAL WEB SITE" (in Japanese). Media Factory. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "美鳥の日々 - ぴえろ" (in Japanese). Studio Pierrot. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "スタッフ＆キャスト" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "あまえないでよっ!!" (in Japanese). AT-X. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "僕は妹に恋をする" (in Japanese). Pony Canyon. Retrieved April 11, 2010. #'^' "はっぴぃセブン　～ざ・テレビまんが～" (in Japanese). Animax. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "舞-乙HiME　乙女の放課後　～ガルデローべ OFFICIAL WEB～" (in Japanese). Sunrise. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mai_Nakahara#cite_ref-oyashirosama.com_22-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mai_Nakahara#cite_ref-oyashirosama.com_22-1 ''b] "ひぐらし礼：OVA「ひぐらしのなく頃に礼」公式サイト─オヤシロさまドットコム" (in Japanese). oyashirosama.com. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ：陰からマモル！" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "＠＠＠陰からマモル！＠＠＠" (in Japanese). Aniplex. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "らぶドル Lovely Idol" (in Japanese). Avex Entertainment. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "マジカノ" (in Japanese). Animax. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "ストロベリー・パニック：蒼井渚砂" (in Japanese). strawberrypanic.com. Archived from the original on February 10, 2008. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "AMW ストロベリー・パニック!" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "タクティカルロア　公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). tactical-roar.com. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ：ヤマトナデシコ七変化" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "VAP うたわれるもの" (in Japanese). VAP. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "ＴＯＫＹＯ　ＭＸ＊うたわれるもの" (in Japanese). Tokyo MX. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "TBSアニメーション 「CLANNAD」公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). TBS. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "アイドルマスター　XENOGLOSSIA" (in Japanese). Sunrise. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ：かみちゃまかりん" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "キャスト" (in Japanese). nanoha.com. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "Myself;Yourself｜マイセルフ;ユアセルフ" (in Japanese). anime-myyour.com. Archived from the original on March 13, 2008. Retrieved April 12, 2010. #'^' "sola～スタッフ～" (in Japanese). sola-project.com. Retrieved June 21, 2010. #'^' "アニメ　ブラスレイター　公式サイト" (in Japanese). blassreiter.jp. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "TBSアニメーション 「CLANNAD AFTER STORY」公式ホームページ / スタッフ&キャスト" (in Japanese). TBS. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "すたっふ・きゃすと：TVアニメーション かんなぎ" (in Japanese). nagisama-fc.com. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "PERSONA -trinity soul-" (in Japanese). persona-ts.net. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "キャラクター&キャスト【TVアニメ情報】 | 狼と香辛料 Official web site" (in Japanese). spicy-wolf.com. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "あにてれ：ヴァンパイア騎士Guilty" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "鋼殻のレギオス　アニメーション公式サイト | 富士見ファンタジア文庫＆ドラゴンマガジン" (in Japanese). New Type. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "ひぐらし礼：OVA「ひぐらしのなく頃に礼」公式サイト─オヤシロさまドットコム" (in Japanese). oyashirosama.com. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "スタッフ＆キャスト ┃ TVアニメーション　ティアーズ・トゥ・ティアラ" (in Japanese). ponican.jp. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "TBSアニメーション・大正野球娘。公式ホームページ" (in Japanese). TBS. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "刀語 - フジテレビ" (in Japanese). Fuji Television. Retrieved June 30, 2010. #'^' "れでぃ×ばと！｜スタッフ＆キャスト" (in Japanese). ladies-vs-butlers.com. Retrieved June 30, 2010. External Links *Mai Nakahara at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Mai Nakahara at Lantis (Japanese) *Mai Nakahara discography at MusicBrainz Category:Seiyuu